


Spanish Sahara

by stmaple



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stmaple/pseuds/stmaple
Summary: 黄色废料，E04后。





	Spanish Sahara

当夏洛克感到橘小姐的手臂和体内一起紧缚住她时，她突然庆幸自己前一天解决了沙发脚之间隐隐的高度差。  
面对面坐着的两人呈现出僵硬而粘滞的相拥姿势，现在的橘和都将全身重量挂在夏洛克身上，光裸的身躯颤抖着向柔软的纱质睡裙贴去，这让咨询侦探感到闷热——以及窒息。她清楚地知道接吻只会加深这种不适，但她仍用空闲的未进入前军医体内的手掰过后者的脸，嘴唇用力凑了上去。  
“夏……夏洛克……”  
“闭嘴。”  
舌尖在辅助发出半命令式的话语后闯进了橘小姐口中，掠过嘴唇时有些咸涩，但很快夏洛克只能感觉到有温热的一个点，在她的舌面上游移、摩擦。  
是的，这是橘和都应有的温度。  
夏洛克这么想着，在对方体内的手便又动了起来。食指与中指努力忽略痉挛造成的紧密包裹，再次抽动，拇指也开始在上方那块敏感的软肉上造作，湿润得一塌糊涂的下体更加剧烈地颤动着，几乎要令她的手指从正确的位置滑开。  
“夏洛克……”  
橘和都的唇由于缺氧而逃开，却在低吟中降下身体，用身体最敏感的那一处亲吻着取悦着她的手指。前军医的双腿被咨询侦探的腰分开，但高潮之后的刺激迫使她的下肢隐隐用力。  
对方想要并拢双腿的动作让夏洛克的腰侧有些疼，不过这与一小时前她体内无名的疼痛相比，不值一提。

* * *

“快走！下一轮炮击要来了！”  
迷糊之中的夏洛克感到有人呼喊着，又有人抓住了她的手。  
“搞什……”  
努力睁开双眼，视线模糊地够了出一个披头散发的轮廓，不过即使如此，她还是认出了罪魁祸首。  
只是夏洛克的话语在她的身体被一股巨大的力量拖到地上时瞬间停止了，背部与地面接触的碰撞让她完全清醒过来，于是她便目睹了自己的室友跪在她身边，交叠双手用力摁压在她胸口的一系列行动。  
“你在干什么！”  
右手用力反握住对方的手，手肘撑起上身，夏洛克难以抑制地低吼出声。  
橘和都却没有回答。  
她像是失去力量一般跌坐到地上，仅是凭借被夏洛克握住的手保持着坐姿，脑袋低垂着，凌乱的发遮挡住了脸颊。  
有什么东西在那个瞬间凝聚到了一起，下一秒，便有泪珠落向地面。  
“我……看见那里了……帐篷，受伤的女人孩子，还有在我面前倒下的士兵……”  
伴随着抽泣，前军医的声音愈发地微弱。  
夏洛克就这么看着她。  
然后她抬起橘小姐的下巴，狠狠地吻了上去。  
“闭嘴。”  
她含糊地发出对应的音节，却同时用力地吮着那片冰凉的微咸的下唇，用力到确保对方能够在疼痛指数量表上给出与她此时体会相同的评级。  
她突然对这位夜闯者的过错和地毯的损坏程度毫无兴趣了。

* * *

事情在一个吻之后失了控。  
前军医棉麻睡裙的前扣在身体的摩擦中松动解开，被拉上沙发的身体自动脱离开衣物。当她们对坐在沙发上时，夏洛克还穿着歪出半边肩膀的睡裙，而哭得可怜的橘小姐身上，只剩了条可怜的白色棉质内裤——是毫无创意的款式。  
理智告诉侦探，正确的处理方式应该是给橘小姐一片褪黑素然后把她关回房间，但她的手还是不由自主地从对方的腰间摸了上去，停留在因为气息不顺而剧烈起伏的乳房上。  
夏洛克不碰感情，因为那毫无逻辑。  
可做爱的技巧并不需要感情。  
先是手，然后是嘴。虽然橘的取向似乎是男性，她也没有反抗，只是在夏洛克低下头，用牙齿轻咬已经坚硬的凸起时，微微推了她一把。当然，比起把她从沙发上拉下来时的力道，现在的大概只有那时的万分之一。  
于是更没有什么能阻挡夏洛克脱下那条湿透的内裤，有些月光从窗帘的缝隙跑进来，照映出橘小姐双腿之间亮晶晶的东西。  
“有点冷……唔……”  
光裸着身子的前军医打了个寒颤，然后紧紧抱住了和她相对而坐的夏洛克，头伏在后者肩上，或许是顾忌着波多野太太，或许只是她本就无力说得更多，喃喃的低语在身体被入侵时变成了一声刻意抑制的闷哼。  
夏洛克不由得轻笑出声——即使她很难说明这不合逻辑的笑容究竟源于何处。  
“现在才说，太晚了。”  
她如此回答道，顺带手上又深入了些，脑子里却是听说自己下榻的酒店被烧光时橘小姐呆滞的脸。  
那才是橘和都，刚才坐在地上那个不是。

* * *

夏洛克有时会思考关于橘和都的一些事。  
这位前军医没什么搭配衣服的品味，没什么挑选交往对象的眼光，甚至没什么抽丝剥茧所需的聪敏。普通，几乎可以说她的一切都是普通。  
但，如果热成像仪能测量灵魂的温度，她想橘和都一定是恰到好处的红色。温暖、炽热，带着可笑的单纯解读那些被渲染过的美闻佳话，用最容易受伤的柔软思考每一个人，包括每次遇到的凶手。  
这真是令人费解。  
正如橘永远看不懂再明显不过的唯一可能性一般，人性，这个复杂的难题，夏洛克也坚信自己一辈子都得不到完美的答案。不过那又有什么关系呢，至少她遇见了一个足够作为研究对象的普通人。  
而这个普通人现在就占据着她的沙发床，睡得香甜。  
夏洛克思考了两秒，拉开薄被钻了进去，拉过军医的手臂放在自己腰间，然后闭上了眼。  
两个人挤在一张沙发床上绝对不算什么良好体验，只是夏洛克真的想要这么做，想要拥抱这份热度。  
至于橘小姐为什么如此顺从……  
睡醒再说吧。

* * *

反正只是做爱而已，绝不代表她喜欢她。  
嗯，绝不。


End file.
